The Taiora's (Part 2) : The Meaning of True Love
by Jeff AKA Snoopy
Summary: Tai wants to further the relationship. How will Sora respond.... and will Tai make any mistakes on the touchy subject? (Chap 6 done)
1. Waiting is the Hardest Part!

This Fic happens nearly 6 months after Love of My Life.... I suggest you read that before this... but it is not necessary at all. Just a warning... this may have Lemon at the end.... and if it does, it is my first go at it.... so R and R!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai and Sora were walking home after a nice dinner with all the digi-destined. Many momentous things happened there. Mimi and Joe finally admitted they were gonna try to go out... make the long distance thing work. TK and Kari were about to have their 1 year anniversary. Izzy had just turned 17, while Davis turned 14 a week earlier. All were in high spirits. Tai and Sora excused themselves a little early, as they had made previous plans. They left to the snide remarks of TK and Kari... "Alright Love-Birds.... take it easy! Remember to breathe!!" All had a good laugh, as well as they did. Ironically, this was not that far from the truth. Ever since everyone knew about them, they had no reservations to painting the town red, and had been known to get a little intimate in public. Tai and Sora just brushed it off with a casual "Yeah, well. How can you not around this sexy man/woman" It had indeed been a good 6 months....  
  
With their arms around each other, they entered Sora's empty house. Since her mom worked, there was a big chance that the house would be empty. They breathed in heavily as they walked in. "MOM? MOM, You in here?" The emptiness of the house was the response given, and immediately a smile crept across both their faces. Lately, her mom worked a little less... and since Tai's mom worked more on cooking than an actual job... chances were she'd be home by now. They never did get much time to themselves as of late, and the emptiness was great to them. Sora hugged Tai... "Finally, we are alone. Mr. Kamiya, there is something I've wanted to do all night!" Tai shrugged off his jacket, and threw it on the floor. "Oh, and what would that be, Sora?" said a smug Tai. Sora smiled, and threw him on the couch. "Ohh... just this Tai!" Sora gave Tai a long, passionate kiss. Tai, dazed, said "Well, I must admit, that was very nice of you. But, I should return the favour." With that, Tai turned her over onto her back, and well... returned the favour. After the long kiss, they surfaced for some air. "Thank you, Tai" said Sora, as she snuggled next to Tai. Tai smiled briefly, and said "No, thank you!" They both smiled and laughed. They continued to snuggle until Sora's mom got home.  
  
Sora had her hand up Tai's shirt, just a little bit when she walked in. "HELLO...." she looked over to see Tai and Sora rather close. She smiled a little bit... that little annoyed smile that parents give when they want to be angry, but just can't seem to. "Hello Tai" Tai folded his hands behind his head. "And how was your evening?" smirked Tai. "Oh, a little tiring. I'd ask you the same.... but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer." Tai laughed a bit, and joked an answer. "Mine was a little tiring too.... AH HA" Sora hit Tai in the chest, and Tai faked that it hurt. "Oww.... that hurt." whinned Tai. Sora smirked at him, and gave him a kiss. "There, is that better?" Sora's mom jumped in. "Yes, I think Tai is feeling better. Now Sora, I believe it may be time for Tai to go home??" Sora and Tai laughed, and got the idea. Tai got up, and pulled his shirt back down. He walked over to the floor and picked up his jacket, and looked at Sora. "You gonna walk me home? I am afraid of the dark, you know" Sora looked at her mom with pleading eyes, and she motioned to the door with her head. Sora ran by her, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom" she said, as she darted to the door, getting her jacket. Slowly, hugging one another, the love-struck couple left the house. Sora's mom sighed. "I can certainly see why see's liked him all this time. But, I wonder if they are...... nah! Sora knows better then that. With that, she started towards her room.  
  
Sora had her head in the crook just above Tai's shoulder. She felt safe whenever she was there... or anywhere with Tai. She held him close, as the wind took a cold snap late at night. Tai always loved being anywhere near Sora.... his angel. His angel that he would never hurt, harm, or upset ever again. Everything had been great since the coming out. That's the way it was dubbed by the others... as Tai and Sora protested. "It's not like he's GAY or anything! He just let his emotions come out..... that's all!" Sora yelled. Sora did not like it when they took such cheap shots at her man..... her love.... her life! Nothing had brought them down. With Ken now a member of the Digi-destined.. and all the evil gone for now.... it was time for them. It was their time... and they loved every minute of it. They were together all the time... and the few hours of the day when they were not, it was spent thinking about the other. This was the reason Tai was about to say what he was about to say.  
  
"Sora, these last few months have been the best times of my life. I can't begin to describe how great it has been, ever since "that day" Sora just nodded in silent agreement. Tai took a deep breathe.. and started up his speech again. "And.... I feel that we should take our relationship to the next level" Sora laughed to herself. "What is the goof talking about now?" Tai nervously reached into his jacket pocket.... his hands shaking. Sora noticed, and grabbed his free hand and caressed it. "It's OK Tai. Just tell me." Tai took another deep breathe, and pulled out a box. "That's why I went to the drug store, and picked up these" Sora opened her eyes, and saw a box of condoms in Tai's right hand. Her eye's immediately got larger, and her breathing a bit rhapsy. As if almost automatically, Tai went to damage control. "I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. I mean, if you don't want to, or if you feel we aren't ready, or your not ready, I totally understand." Sora put her head back down on his shoulder, and sighed. "Don't worry Tai...... we had to talk about it sooner or later. We are pretty much adults.... we can handle this. It was just a shock... that's all" Sora looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and gave him a kiss. Tai relaxed once again. Sora took a deep breathe. "Tai.... believe me, I don't think it's a question of if I want to...... but...." she twirled away from him, in her beautiful and graceful way. She pointed back and forth from herself to Tai. "I think we.... individually, are ready...." she ran back to him, and hugged him.... putting her head on Tai's chest, letting him smell her hair... which makes him feel fantastic. "I just don't think that we," she gave him a squeeze, and kissed him, "are ready" Tai smiled back at that lovely face, and put the box back into his jacket pocket. "Alright Sora. We will wait until we both are ready" Sora smiled the biggest smile she ever had before. "Oh Tai.... I love you so much" Tai replied with a kiss, which sent both on a loop. After that, Tai laughed. "Actually, I was really nervous just buying these things. The lady working there gave me the worst look....." he trailed off... as he noticed they had walked a block past his house. They both shrugged, and turned around, hugging one another.   



	2. Kari : Relation Consultant?

It's a totally natural thing to talk about... and Sora and Tai have breached it. Tai is ready... but why does Sora think not?   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai and Sora kissed as they got in front of Tai's house. "Hey, see ya later pumpkin," said Tai, spinning from the kiss. "Yeah.... see ya later. Sorry I gotta jet like this, but you know how mom is. See ya later" With that, Sora took off in the other direction. Tai sighed heavily, and walked into his house, to be met by his mom.   
  
"Hi Tai! Having another nice evening with Sora?" She was bent over the stove, cooking up something that was sure to be awful. "Uh, yeah mom. How are ya?" She tapped the wooden spoon on the side of the pot, and took off her oven mitts. "Well... a little tired as of late. They have me working more and more..." Tai rolled his eyes. "So maybe more than 5 hours a day?" thought Tai. She walked over and took Tai's jacket, before he could throw it on the floor. "So, how are things between you 2?" Tai smiled, and flopped onto the couch. "Well.... great! I mean... I've never been so happy in my life. She is my life right now......." Tai trailed off... seeing him mom make that AWWWWW face. Tai rolled his eyes. "Why am I talking to you about this? Go bug Kari about TK" She laughed, and sat next to Tai. "I already did that earlier. She seemed to be more open than you are..... are you embarrassed?" Tai smirked. "Well... frankly, yes I am. I don't want to talk about my love life to my mother. It's un-natural.... and really, unnecessary" Tai got up, and made towards his room. "Well, since you won't talk to me about your "Love Life", how about you try some of this new stuff I made?" Tai cringed at the thought. "I don't know which is worse!" thought Tai. Tai whirled around. "Alright mom... let's try this new recipe" She jumped up, and was very excited. "Oh my.... alright now. Careful, it's hot!" Tai once more rolled his eyes, and put the concoction in his mouth. He jewed for a moment, and then his eyes widened. His face changed a nice shade of green, and he immediately swallowed it down. He hung his tounge out in disgust. "Nice, huh?" Tai quickly whirled back around, so his mom wouldn't see his face. "Uhh... sure mom. Tasted Great! See ya!" He took off to the bathroom, to get that taste out of his mouth.   
  
After coming out of the bathroom, he opened his door. There, lying on his bed, was Kari. "Awww Tai. Is there a bad taste in your mouth now? Mom gave me the same ultimatum... I took the easy way out," she laughed. Tai plunked onto his bed. "I don't know which was the easy way out" Kari laughed again. "So, since you guys left early, I thought I would catch you up. Izzy had talked some more with Willis from America. He says hi, and that everything appears to be going good there.... so no digital worries" Tai sighed in relief. The last thing he needed was another problem in the digital world. Kari continued, like the big-mouth she is. "Well... Ken seems to have finally opened up to us... and is laughing and crying with the rest of us. That's a good thing for us..... the 2nd Digi-Destined. And..... after you left.... TK gave me this!" She pulled the locket out from underneath her shirt. "Isn't it sweet? It has a picture of me and TK in it... and it plays a cute melody when you open it" Tai took it in his hand, and got a closer look at it. "Wow... by the looks of it... 24K gold..... shoulda been near about $150. That's pretty expensive" Kari sighed, and smiled. "He said that no dollar amount could be put on us. We are priceless" Kari melted when she said this..... she obviously liked that saying. Tai just smirked. "Well, you guys do have something special.... but Sora and I have it Goin ON!" Tai stood up and flexed. "WE ARE THE COUPLE! Like Adam and Eve.... and... uhh.... nevermind, just ADAM AND EVE!" Kari laughed, and gave him a small shot to the kidneys. Tai grimaced for a second, and sat back down. Kari, as always, was intrigued. "Since you won't talk to mom... how are you and Sora?" Tai looked at her with a cocked eye-brow. "And, little princess. What makes you think I want to have this conversation with you instead of mom?" Kari smirked back. "Because you know that me and TK have more relationship experience then all the other digi-destined... and you wanna consult someone about it" Tai looked at is palms... because she hit the nail on the head. So, Tai started.  
  
"Well... after we left, we went to her house to... uhh... watch movies" Kari rolled her eyes. "Movies is it... usually I call it making out, but please continue" Tai smiled. "Ok... so we made out. Anyway, after her mom came home... we started walking back here. And... well...." he trailed off. Kari rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out already... I am 14. I can take anything you can dish at me" With that, Tai continued. "Well... I brought up the topic of sex!" Kari started to laugh. "That's it? You stopped yourself because of that? Tai, c'mon.... me and TK have talked about it too!" Tai was taken back by this. "You guys are 14... you don't need to be thinking about sex. That's wrong!" Kari once again had to roll her eyes. "Tai.... don't get all big-brothery. I am a consultant... not a little sister" Tai could have yelled, but instead.. calmed down. "Alright, but I'm gonna have to give you the birds-bee's topic later. Anyway... I was the one who brought it up. I mean, I even bought condoms and stuff. When I did bring it up.... Sora seemed alright with it. I mean.. it's not like she recoiled in fear. But, she said she didn't think WE were ready. I mean... I think our relationship is good enough to take it.... but she doesn't? I didn't pressure her at all.... but I just want to know what she is thinking" With that, Tai put his head down on his bed. Kari got up, and started to make her way to the door. "Tai..... you did a good job about bringing it up. You acted like a true gentleman.. and right now, I'll tell ya, she loves you for it. What she means with "we"... is only speculation on my part. I think what she might mean is that the relationship is strong.... but if you were to do it now... it might bring too much pressure in the relationship... and something, or someone, would snap. Neither of you want that to happen.... so she is slowing it down. Don't worry.... wait it out." Kari gave a friendly wave, and silently let herself out. With new thoughts on his mind.... Tai fell asleep.  



	3. Sora's decision....

Well.... we now know what Tai is thinking.... but at this same time, Sora must be having a few thoughts of her own.... yes? Let's use a fancy star-wipe to Sora!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora slowly shuffled her feet as she continued on her way home. As she passed by the street lights, and the space around her darkened and lite up again, her mind was doing the same. "Why did Tai have to bring that up? We were having such a great time.... and now, we have to do this?? Arghhh... I hate you Tai!" Immediately, she stopped..... covered by the light of the street-lamp to her left. "Woah girl... settle down. You don't hate him, you love him to death! That's why this is so hard" Her feet started to dance and sway, thinking of Tai. That wonderful body, the chocolate brown eyes, as sweet as chocolate... and the overall fact that he was the one. Destiny shinned brightest on them.... and she didn't want to ruin that. As her swaying turned into dancing, she all of a sudden smacked into someone. Before she could see who it was, she heard the thud of someone hitting the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" said a worried Sora. Slowly, the figure got up, and moved into the light. "That's OK... I really wasn't paying much att..... Sora?" The figure's face into view. Sora recoiled slightly in surprise. "Yolei... what are you doing out so late?"  
  
Yolei and Sora sat down on the curb, protected from the night by the light which came from the street-lamp. "Yolei, you still didn't answer my question. Why are you out here so late? I thought your parents wanted you back by 11...." Sora trailed off, and looked at Yolei. She seemed concerned... almost frightened. Sora pressed on. "Look, are you doing drugs Yolei?" Yolei's face sprang up. "NO NO, it's not anything like that! I just don't want to talk about it...." Sora put her head on her knees. "Look Yolei... I'd hate to have to tell your parents about this... because you know they are going to ask us if we saw you. So... just tell me what you were doing..." Yolei put her head in her folded arms... knowing she was right. "Alright... but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone..... not ANYONE.. not even Tai.. got it?" Sora nodded slowly, in silent agreement. With a rather audible sigh... Yolei began. "Well.... since you MUST know... I was at Ken's." Sora seemed confused.... and rightfully so. "Well... what were you doing at Ken's?" Yolei looked at her, eye-brow cocked. "Well... what were you and Tai doing at your place?" Sora started to think.... and her eyes leaped... and she blushed slightly. "Ohhh..... I see." said the embarrassed Sora. Yolei, now a huge shade of red, kept going. "Look... the reason you can't say anything is because we don't want anyone to know. We are still a little apprehencious..... we still think a few of them are having a tough time accepting Ken..... so until they fully trust us... we won't reveal anything. So... can I trust you Sora?" Sora looked at the ground for a moment, and then into Yolei's eyes. She saw just how hard that was, just for Yolei to say. She sighed, and nodded her head. Yolei gave Sora a small hug, and hurried on her way. "Thanks Sora!" Sora waved and started back on her way home.  
  
Sora walked into the dimly-light living room, and shrugged off her jacket. She began to think about Yolei. "How hard must it be to love someone, yet you can't just come out and say it?" She laughed... and sighed, all in one breath. "I suppose Tai and I both know about that. We loved each other more than life itself... but couldn't say anything, because we were afraid. Was our situation any different?" As Sora continued to think, her mom walked in. "Well.. now that Tai is gone, I'd like to ask you a few things" Sora rolled her eyes, and sat up, letting her mom sit where her feet were. Her mom sighed, and started. "Now... I see you and Tai like that alot. I just want to know.... have you....well....this is a little embarrassing" Sora laughed. "Are you trying to ask if we've had sex?" Her mom blushed, and nodded slightly. Sora grabbed her mom's hand. "You don't have to worry. We've talked about it, but we haven't done anything yet" "Thank God...." thought her mom. The mother looked into her daughters eyes, and gave her a hug. Sora smiled, and said, "Mom.... you don't need to worry about me and Tai. He won't hurt me.... he will never hurt me ever again" This was enough to make her mom cry. Her mom knew all to well what Tai had put Sora through a couple years ago. She knew that Sora and Tai were meant for each other... and it made her hurt every day, to see her daughter come home with tear stains on her face. What her daughter said made her feel like singing on the loudest mountain in the world. They finished their hug, and with that, she got up. "Well... I'm going to bed. And Sora?" Sora looked up at her mom. "I just want you to know... I never doubted you two for a second" With a large smile, she retired to her room.  
  
Sora was beginning to get tired. She had a tough, emotional day. As she hopped out of the shower, and put on her nightgown, she thought how nice it would be to model it off to Tai. "He'd love it, of course. He says I'm beautiful in anything I wear, but I would knock his socks off with this." She slowly waltzed to her bed, as if she was dancing for Tai. "Oh Tai," she said mockingly. "Tai, do you like this?" She ran over to the other side of the bed-room, and in a manly voice, said "Sora.... you look gorgeous! That outfit makes me wonder just how sexy you can look" Sora laughed, and flopped onto her bed. She laughed at the little skit she played out. Before falling asleep, she thought this. "Soon Tai, you can see me in this, and perhaps much less. But... not now. I don't know what will happen if it's now. Please wait for me Tai. I don't want either of us to be hurt by this" A small smile followed, and with visions of Tai in her head, she feel asleep within 5 minutes.  



	4. Tai's Boast : The Best Thing Ever?

Now that we know where Sora stands.... and what she is thinking, Tai starts to come up with a way to show that the relationship can go to sex. How, you ask? You soon will see!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey babe. What's going on with you?" said Tai as he sauntered over to Sora's locker. She greeted him with a kiss. "Nothing much, cleaning out the locker..." she said with a sigh. Tai peered in, and grabbed a banana peel. "Funny... usually you through these out," he said with a snicker. She mocked a laugh. "Har Har Har..." she said, grabbing it from Tai, and throwing it in the garbage. Tai hugged her, putting his arms around her shoulders, from behind. "So, what do you think you'll be doing after this?" She turned around and smiled. "Well... I was thinking that I would hang out with my boy friend, if that's alright with you?" Tai grabbed a note-book out of his pocket. "Well... let me check my schedule...... hmmm.... today?? REALLY?? I suppose I can put off my interview with the queen of England... she's just going to have to wait!" He bent down and gave her a kiss. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world...." he said. Then, she whipsered in his ear. "If we were alone, I'd show how much I don't want to miss it..." Both had a coy smile on their face.... but then she turned his face over to the left. To Tai's dismay, he saw teachers roaming the hall-ways. Sora sighed, and went back to her locker. "You know how strict they are on the *ahem* "Ludeiness" she said, using her fingers for the quotes. Tai sighed in spite himself. "Hey, you can show me later. Besides, I have to go to math class.... see ya later Sora" He blew her a kiss, and she grabbed it. "I'll be sure to show you later Tai. You know where!" He waved his hand, while walking down the hall. "I'd sure like to show you just how much I love you.... but first, I have to show you we can...." was his last thought before walking into his Math class. "10 Minutes Late again Tai!" Tai sighed.... it was going to be a long class.  
  
Tai had been sitting at THEIR bench for 10 minutes. IT had been their bench since the 1st day they were going out. This was the first place Tai and Sora had announced their love for each other in front of the gang. Sora had come up with the idea of how to tell them, and how to tell Matt that she was sorry. She had gotten them all to sit down, and her on the bench.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sora sat in the centre of the bench, while everyone else sat on the ground. "Alright," she said. "I have something to tell all of you. But, I'm gonna try and make it happy.... because 1 person here will not like this news. The rest better... or so help me... I will explode" Everyone laughed, but knew that they had to take her seriously. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright now people.... I have a game to play. This is called Truth Teller. What happens is that I call out a situation, and the person or person's who are in that predicament will stand up, and I will guess who it is" Everyone seemed to get it enough... but she started with an easy one. "Alright, let's see if we get it. Whoever has the crest of courage, please stand" She paused, while Tai and Davis got up. "Alright, I'm assuming Tai and Davis got up, yes?" Everyone cheered and joked. "That was an easy one though," laughed Davis. Sora kept going. "Would the longest going couple in our group please stand up!" Kari and Tk, arm in arm, shrugged and stood up. Davis didn't like that question, and soon said "OK OK, we know this one.... so do you. Next one!" Once again, this sparked laughter from everyone, as Kari and TK sat back down. "Alright, I'll cut to the point," she said slowly. "Would my soul mate please stand up!" Everyone looked over to Matt. Matt, with a smile, stood up. Sora sighed, and almost started to sob. "Matt..... I don't know how to say this... but please sit back down" Matt was flustered... and rightfully so. To be dumped in front of everyone like that... it was a total shock to all. "SO.... YOU ARE DUMPING ME!?!? LIKE THIS?!?! Why?" Sora shushed him. "You will see in a minute. Calm down Matt." Matt sat back down, red and embarrassed. Sora started again. "Please, would my soul mate stand up!" Everyone looked around.... all but Tai.. that is. Tai looked at his angel, and started up. Everyone's mouths hung open, and Sora smiled. "Tai... come here and hug me!" She uncovered her eyes, and caught the incoming Tai with both arm's around his neck. He slowly sat down, blushing. Everyone's mouths were still open, but slowly some of them changed to smiles. Kari stood up and pointed to them. "So... you...." she pointed to Tai. "And you?" She pointed to Sora. They both blushed horribly, and nodded in unison. Kari and Yolei both screamed in utter delight. "Alright. Congrat's to you both." Everyone was up to congratulate the two love birds. Matt slowly got up, and walked over to Sora. Everyone got quiet as he approached. They all sighed when he gave Sora a hug, and said "I hope you two are really happy" As they all celebrated more, Sora whispered in Matt's ear. "Sorry Matt...." with sincerity. He mouthed "Don't Worry" and walked over to Tai. Tai was almost in tears already with telling everyone, and everyone being happy. Matt looked Tai right in the eyes. "Tai.... if you hurt her, I will get you!" he said, scowling. Tai smirked slightly, and responded. "See that you do Matt" He extended his hand. They both shook. "See that you do!" repeated Tai. With that... the celebration continued for all but Matt. Matt, in his silence and usual way, ducked out and left.  
  
*End FlashBack*  
  
"Am I going to have to top THAT to show how much I love her? I don't know if that's possible....." was the thought going through his mind. As his mid toiled in the idea's... it was interrupted. "Hey Tai! What's up?" Davis was rushing over, in his soccer uniform. Tai looked at him in wonderment. "Hey Davis...uhh... aren't you supposed to be at the game?" Davis, panting, stopped in front of him. "Tai..... *pant* I need a HUGE favour. I need you to coach us!" Tai told him to take a seat. "Why?" Davis sighed. "Well... our coach seems to have gotten in an accident. He's alright and all... but they took him up for X-Rays... and they want to call the game. But, we are in a REAL hotstreak... and we need all the wins we can get. Besides... they are the best team, and in our current state, we can WHOMP 'em. I said you could coach..... please Tai?" Davis was pleading to him. "I don't know Davis....I'm supposed to meet Sora here real soon" Davis looked at him with pleading eyes. "C'mon.. you can make it up to her..... WE REALLY NEED THIS!" "Oh man.... Sora isn't gonna like this. But....." Tai got up. "Alright Davis... I'll help ya out. It's the least I can do for a fellow soccer-player... and my former team" Davis shot an arm into the air. "YES! 1st place will be ours very soon... won't it Tai?" Tai gave him a high-5. "Sure will be. With me at the helm... it's gonna happen!" Davis and Tai ran off to the soccer field.  
  
*shortly after*  
  
"Hey Tai.. sorry I'm la...." Sora trailed off, seeing no Tai there. She started to worry at first, then fumed. "He isn't hurt... He just took off.... didn't he!!! Well... I know someone not having much fun tonight.... that's for sure!!!" she thought, fuming. With that, she stomped off.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
"Hey Tai... thanks again for helpin me out. We totally NAILED them to the floor.... 5-2 man" Tai was almost beaming. His league had been axed because they didn't have a qualified coach... so he hadn't had much soccer going on this year. So, he really enjoyed being in soccer again.. even if it was in a coaching situation. "It was my pleasure Davis. No worry's now. You ever need me to coach, give a holler" Davis gave him a high-5. Tai smiled, and sighed. "I don't even remember why I hesitated at all. You remember Davis?" Davis stopped, and stared into the sky. "Can't remember for the life of me..." he trailed off. Tai began to worry. He knew that he had upset someone by taking off... but who? Tai and Davis both though of it as they walked home.  
  
They casually strolled along, not really wondering too hard about Tai's question. He was sure it'd be alright. Just apologize and that'd be it. Then.... it struck him as he walked by Sora's place.... and in the window, was a pacing Sora. "Ohh shit......" he said, hitting himself in the head. Davis was a bit surprised. "What's up Tai?" Tai pointed over to the window. Davis' eyes widened. "Ohh shit is right Tai..... I forgot about that. She looks pissed" Tai was already on his way over. "Davis, I'll see ya later. I gotta patch things up first" Davis waved, and took off. Tai shoved his hands in his pockets and prepared for the worst. "How could I forget that? That was dumb. I guess I don't regret taking off... but it may cause tension..." his thoughts trailed off as he rang the door-bell.   
  
The door opened slowly, but the figure of Sora filled Tai's eye-sight rather quickly. He prepared to cover his vitals.... expecting a punch somewhere. Instead, the door got flung open, and Sora threw her arms' around him. As she squeezed... Tai was bewildered. He put his arms around her, and let out a small "Hello" to Sora. Sora, almost in tears, said "Thank God nothing happened to you!" They both walked in the house, and closed the door. Sora let go of Tai, and brushed a few tears off her face, and then smacked Tai right in the shoulder. Tai let out an "oof", and took a small step back. He rubbed his shoulder. "Where the hell were you Tai? I thought something happened to you. You didn't give me any info..... you could have been hit by a car, for all I knew... you....... you......." she trailed off, and hugged him again. Tai already had his arms waiting, so he caught her, and whispered softly. "It's alright Sora. I'm fine. Everything is great. I'm sorry....." She still hugged him, and wouldn't let go. She had finally been confronted with something that only Tai had knowledge of. What it was like, to think you've lost the one... the only one, your entire life. And, it scared her. She was trembling as the couple of hours went by, thinking more and more about how Tai could have been hurt, or worse. She paced, cried.... nothing helped. When she heard the door-bell, she almost fainted in relief. She was so relieved, that she couldn't say anything.... and still hadn't. Tai whispered softly again. "Sora... you don't need to tell me. I already know what's on your mind. I promised to never hurt you... but I did... and I'm sorry" She bent his face over and said "Just shut up and kiss me" and then, she kissed him.  
  
They sat down on the couch, and snuggled. "By the way Tai," she said, as she ran her hands down his stomach. "Where did you go?" Tai's hands were tracing down her leg, and he smiled and laughed. "Well, I went to coach Davis' soccer team" Sora sighed, and ran her fingers through his hair. "I should have guessed. The only other passion besides me in your life is soccer. I just thought I was more important than that," she said, a coy smile on her face. Tai looked at her with a sort of concern in his eyes. "You are the most important thing to me now," he said, as he caressed her face with his hand. She grabbed his hand, and held it in her own. Tai sighed, and continued. "Just, the temptation was just too much. I mean... to coach in a pivotal game for my former team.. and to help out a friend... which is also very important to me, was too much even for me. Besides...." he trailed off, not seeming like he wanted to continue. Sora rolled her eyes, and finished the sentence. "I know... I was late. If I had been there when I said so, none of this would have happened" Tai used his free hand, and gently brushed her hair to the side, so he could look into her gorgeous eyes. "You don't have to make excuses for me Sora..... I dropped the ball. I really am sorry... and I'll make it up to you" Sora seemed somewhat intrigued, as her eyes focused on his. "And how are you going to make it up to me?" Her leg's intertwined with his, and she brought her hands to his face. "Well...." began Tai. "I was thinking of kissing you... and then maybe a few more times today.... and tonight, and then you'd get to see the real show in a week." She brought his face close, until there lips were almost touching. "Tai, I like the first two, but what happens in a week?" Tai gave her a tender kiss, and laughed. "You don't know why next week is important?" said Tai, in a hurtful tone. Sora responded with a slight giggle, and a sigh. "Of course I know what's going on. It's out 6 month anniversary. But, what do you have planned?" Tai laughed, and said simply, "It's a secret" Sora giggled again. "I see that as a challenge. Let's see... if I" she kissed him. "Can't get that nasty little," she kissed him again. "Secret out of you" She finished it off with a kiss that would have light the couch aflame. Tai, out of breathe, smiled. "While that was the best kiss ever... I will promise you. I will give you something better next week" Sora decided to give up, and instead, decided to have fun with their little make-out session, rather than worry what Tai has up his sleeve.   
  



	5. The Truth Comes Out

Tai promised something that seems like it was impossible. He promised to give Sora something she never saw before, something that would astound her. The only question is, what...  
************************************************************************  
  
Tai was nervous, and justifiably so. The chances of this working were low, real low. But, he was running out of time, and his other idea's failed miserably. But, this idea was so off the wall, so out there... chances were low.   
  
As he paced around, he noticed all the different singers that had been here. "John Foggerty, The Byrds, Patty LaBelle..... a whole bunch of big names!" He sat back down, and grabbed a copy of SPIN from 1996. Tai laughed as the first page he opened had a huge article on the dangerous Marilyn Manson. "Dangerous for what, like a year? He's long gone" he thought, chuckling to himself. As he flipped through the magazine, he started tapping his foot. The tapping went to beating, until he went into an all out drumming marathon. "Must be the fact of where I am now," he thought, as he continued to drum. He was so into it, he didn't notice Matt come out from the back room. "Hey Tai!" he said with a laugh. Tai immediately went to a huge shade of red, and slowly stopped his movements. Matt laughed, and sat down beside him. "I dunno Tai, you are pretty good, but then Rei would be out of a drumming job, and he's such a nice guy, you know?" Tai smiled. "Just must be the atmosphere...." he trailed off, his skin turning back to the normal shade. Matt just laughed. "Yeah, alot of big names started right here.... like me" He got up and grabbed the N-Sync poster hanging. "Hmm... when we get out, they'll be saying STYNC who?" Matt had a hatred for those untalented boy-bands for a long time. Tai wanted to speed things up. "Well Matt, what's the good word?" Matt sighed, and noticed Tai wanted to hear what was going on.  
  
"Well, the good news is, he'll do it" Tai sighed in relief, because this was his first plan that worked. He got up and hugged Matt. "Thanks man... she'll love it!" Matt pushed him away, in a fuming mood. "Yeah, well, I did it for Sora, not for you.... and you owe me HUGE for this...." he trailed off. Tai shrugged, and laughed. "Hey man, you can't act mad very well, can you?" Matt tried to scowl, but ended up smiling. "That easy to tell eh? Oh well... I'm a musician, not an actor" replied Matt. Tai sat back down on the couch, with Matt sitting down in the adjacent chair. "So...." said Tai, fiddling his hands in his lap, "How'd you get him to do a private party?" Matt shrugged, and then laughed. "Well, we have the same agent, so we could just talk through him. He's been going through a dry spell lately... it'll be good publicity for his album coming out soon." Matt continued, with an even bigger smile than before. "Plus, I did mention that this would be one of those few things I'd need to sign with him. A few places have been looking for me and my band.... so this "Request", said Matt, using his fingers for the quotes, which to Tai, meant he pretty much made it a demand, "was rather easy." Tai smiled. "Well, thanks a bunch man. I'll be sure to mention you when the time comes..." Tai stopped, and tried to grasp what was going to happen. "Oh man.... what am I gonna do with this? I mean, I can't just have him pop out and sing the song... I have to prepare. I suppose a dinner is always a great way to start... although who am I gonna order it from? *sigh* Oh well... all the details will be ironed out... He would have continued to think, but Matt interjected. "Hey Tai... while he says he likes his lyrics... he suggests that you change them to meet the mood better..." Matt shrugged and handed him a piece of paper. Tai studied it, and said "These are the Lyrics? As written by him? Well... I'll tell him where to make the changes... then get him to sign it, as a gift!" Matt just laughed, "You always did have some crazy ideas... I was just glad before they didn't involve me in any way... heh" Tai got up and gave him a hug, one of those guy hugs though. "Thanks man... I owe you HUGE!" Matt pointed at him. "You sure do Tai... I'll remember this forever!" With that, Matt returned into the back room, to sign the contract, or was Tai's thought. With a skip in his step, Tai bounced out of the recording building.  
  
As he hopped along, he almost got into a full dance. As people laughed, his mind could only think of one thing. "DANCING! I could teach myself to dance.... Sora is so graceful, I don't deserve to dance with her. But, if I can teach myself to dance like her, she'll be so impressed..." As more people laughed, he just started whirling around, like he actually had a partner. A familiar voice laughed at him. "And to think... you may be my future Brother-In-Law.... how awful for me!" Tai whirled around to see TK sitting there, alone. Tai walked over to hi and slapped his back. "Brother-In-Law?" said Tai, intrigued. TK just laughed. "At least I'm not related to you outright... like Kari... I feel sorry for her!" Tai looked at him like he was trying to pierce steel. "What makes you think I'd let Kari marry you?" TK looked at him jokingly. "C'mon... you like me! ADMIT IT! You looooovvvveeee me!" Tai would have puked, if he wasn't right. "Yeah yeah, whatever. You two may be pretty good... but Sora is so gonna love me after this!" TK seemed to doubt him. "Oh c'mon... it can't be that good....." he said. Tai shook his head. "It's better. I got her favourite singer to sing... he said I could change the lyrics... and he said he'd sign the lyrics for her..... AND I'M GONNA TEACH MYSELF HOW TO DANCE!" he said proudly. HE got up and did some pelvic thrusts, scaring small children and adults alike. As they scattered, TK seemed down in the dumps. Tai noticed and sat back down, to the delight of the people around. "What's wrong TK?" asked a worried Tai. TK shrugged, and sighed. "Well.... if you must know... I kinda feel totally outdone now...." Tai shrugged. "What do you mean TK?" Once again, TK sighed. "Well... all I got Kari was a stupid locket... and you get Sora all this... for SIX MONTHS! I mean, we didn't get each other anything for 6 months... and our year anniversary wasn't as big as your six month one?" Tai, as always, was confused. "You trying to match up our relationship by gifts we give?" TK gave a timid nod for a response. Tai smirked, and laughed harder than he ever had before. TK gave him a look of "SHUT UP" and Tai just laughed harder. "Oh my friend... so young, so senile...." said Tai, just starting to slow his laughing. TK gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" he said, innocently. Tai put his arm around his shoulders. "TK, TK, TK," he said, shaking his head. "Do you think you can base a relationship on the gifts you give? No... it's on how much you love each other... and how much you care for each other. I mean, you see how much me and Sora uhm.... show our love, right?" TK laughed and nodded. "You mean, how much you two make out?" Tai kinda turned red, and laughed. "OK, you can call it that.... I guess. Anyway, don't you realize how much you and Kari love each other? I mean, you two are never apart for more than a day, you are always hand in hand, and you are always considered the cutest, and the best relationship in our group..... better than me and Sora... although I don't see why. AND, you've been together for a year now, and your love is stronger than ever..." Tai smiled, and TK shrugged. "So what? I mean, we don't have that whole physical aspect you and Sora have.... and that to me is love...." Tai rolled his eyes. "What's your first thought when you wake up?" TK looked down to the ground, and said, timidly, "Kari.." Tai nodded, and continued. "OK, and is Kari the last thing you think of before you go to sleep? Or when you two are apart, or when you are together even?" TK looked up, like he had seen the light. "Of course," he said, with a smile. "And if something is going bad, who is it you think of protecting? WHO IS IT YOU LOVE?" TK stood up, and almost started to yell. "BY GOD TAI, YOU ARE RIGHT! I NEVER REALIZED JUST HOW MUCH I LOVED HER!" Tai got up and shoved him. "AND WHO HAS THE BEST RELATIONSHIP IN THE WORLD?!?" TK shoved him back. "KARI AND ME, THAT'S WHO!" Tai slapped him in the back, and sat back down. "Then don't worry about it TK, you're fine....... you're in love" TK slapped him in the back. "Such a wonderful feeling... I need to see Kari right now.... to tell her I love her..." Tai pointed back towards his house. "It's that way...." he said, as TK ran off. Tai heard a distant thank you from TK, but he was already gone by the time Tai looked back. Tai laughed, and sighed. He started to think of Sora once again.  
  
"God... I never thought about it till now. I mean... I am head over heels for Sora.... and it feels great. Love is such a wonderful thing. Makes me feel great to be alive.... and makes what I went through to get it almost inconsequential. Great pain brings even greater rewards. Maybe that's why so many people never find true love... they aren't willing to go through the pain to get it. I feel sorry for them... I honestly do. If they could even get a taste of what it feels like, they'd go through it in a heart beat. I know I would if I knew it was this good. While the pain may have almost killed me.... to not have this would be worse than death.....   
  
Tai just sighed, and got up, with a smile on his face. As he got up, once again, he began to dance, to the delight, and terror, of all around him. They laughed, cried, and ran away as he approached. He almost didn't notice them as he danced, horribly. It looked as if he were hit by a truck, and was disabled.... it was that bad. Sora had a reason not to like his dancing... but Tai didn't care. "Maybe teaching myself to dance will be tougher than the whole Sora thing after-all" he thought, with a laugh. He decided, after his legs got tired, to go see Sora..... to give her news that most of the preparations were done.... and to meet him Sunday at his house, at 8. As he started to walk, he got the feeling people were cheering in the background, but didn't care enough to look.   
  
As he started up the walkway... he noticed he forgot to dump the lyrics. As he started to stumble around, he accidentally bumped into the door. He heard foot-steps, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He stuck it in the mail-box.... and his hand got stuck in it. As he fought to get himself free, the door opened. He closed his eyes, and sighed as he heard Sora's mom. "What are you doing Tai?" she said with a laugh. He laughed for a sec. and asked, "Is Sora here?" He sighed even larger when he heard that she had gone out to shop. He pulled out the lyrics, which she quickly grabbed from him. "Tai, what is this?" she said, studying the paper. "Oh, that's what he said I cold change from the original... when he... uhm... plays at our anniversary....." he trailed off, blushing. She looked at the name and gasped. "Oh my god! That's Sora's favourite song? AND YOU GOT HIM TO PERFORM!?" He blushed even more, and nodded. She pulled him inside. "Please Tai, tell me what else you have in store for my daughter....."   
  
Tai sat down at the table, and she swiftly gave him a cup of coke, and sat down next to him. "Tai, why are you doing this? I mean, it's only 6 months... and you are gonna go broke if you do this...." she said, concerned. Tai shrugged, and began. "Well... Sora and I have been talking about our relationship lately, and well.... I just want to show her how much I love her. I mean... all of this is just nothing compared to her. Nothing can compare to Sora..... all the diamonds in the world.... the entire world, or even all the stars in the universe can't come close to how much I love Sora..." he said, with an unwavering voice. Her mother smiled even more-so at this then at what Sora had told her a few days ago. In fact, she started to wipe away a few tears, as Tai sipped at his drink. Tai looked up at her, and got concerned. "What's the problem?" he said, in an innocent voice. She smiled, and tried to stop. "OH TIA! Nothing at all.... that was just the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.... and you meant it. I mean, it wasn't a ploy or just some line... that came right from the heart. I never thought anybody deserved Sora.... but looking at you, I can see I was wrong....." she said, wiping away more tears. Tai just smiled, and decided to continue. "In fact..... that's not even the best part of the night..... you know how bad a dancer I am?" Tai laughed as he said this.... and she started laughing as well. "Yes Tai, it looks like you are crippled when you try and dance...." she said with a laugh. "Well..... I'm going to get taught how to dance..... I need to be able to dance with her that night.... I think it may be the best thing I can give her.... she deserves that much, considering how beautiful and graceful she is when she moves... never-mind when she dances." Sora's mom started to tear up at this again, and moved over and hugged Tai. "For the longest time.... I never thought you could be this..... this.... I dunno. This "Tai" I guess.... but I was wrong... and am I ever glad I am...." she said, hugging him. Tai hugged back, and said, "I'm glad that I finally realized it too..... my life wouldn't be anything without her" he said. He looked at the clock, and realized it was right around supper-time. He thanked her for the drink, and started to take off. "OH! Please don't say anything to Sora... I want it to be a surprise....." and with that, he took off. She proceeded to start on a supper. Her only thought was this. "I don't think she'll be surprised... she's seen this in you the whole time. I may only be seeing it now.... but from what I can see, I'll be glad to call you son anyday..... in fact, it would be an honour to call you son. You Tai, are one of god's special people.   
  
  



	6. Memories and Wonderment

That took me along time to make.... I dunno. It was a bridging chapter..... plus I was out of town for 10 days in the middle of it. Oh well.... we still don't know entirely what Tai is up to.... so read and find out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora ran into the house all of 15 minutes after Tai had left. She had a couple of bag's with her, and she went straight to her room. Her mom didn't ask, and continued to prepare supper.   
  
"I dunno..... I need someone else's decision. I like them both... but which will Tai like better. I should get a guy's opinion...... but..... no. I'll ask mom... she will have to make the final choice. If she doesn't like one..... I can't wear it..." she thought, with a sigh. She threw the first one on, and walked out to see her mom. "Mom? What do you think of this?" She turned around for a second and turned back to the supper. Then, she did a double take. "Uh...Uhm......" She was speechless at the gown. Sora spun around, and showed off the whole gown. It was knee length, and a lovely Blue colour.... blue like a lake. Sora fit well into it, and didn't seem tight at all. The front of the gown went fairly high, to not show off any cleavage. It had a small part cut out, obviously to show off the navel, or belly-button, if you will. The back of the gown was low cut. It followed the line made by Sora's shoulder-blades perfectly, and made a nice "U" shape above the small of her spine. The bottom of the gown seemed to flow into itself as she spun, and looked frilly at the bottom. As her mother was about to comment, Sora held her hand out. "Wait mom, let me show you the other one..." she said, as she turned back towards her room.  
  
"Oh god... that one was gorgeous. A little revealing at the back.... but I just loved it. Plus, it didn't show off any cleavage. That's always good. As much as I trust Tai.... I don't want people thinking my daughter is...... uhm.... that way" Sora's mom thought, as Sora quickly threw off the one dress and put the other on. She walked out and shrugged, and did a quick turn about.  
  
This gown was almost to the floor, and was black as night, with white sparkles in it. It was obvious that this gown was a little tighter. It still fit Sora very well, but it accented her figure more than the previous one. Also, the front of the dress made a "V" cut, and showed off some cleavage. The back of the dress was similar to the other one, only the "U" was in the middle of her back.... thus the reason it accented her figure more. The bottom of the gown went to her ankles, and was very stiff. The bottom seemed to hardly move as she twirled around.   
  
Sora shrugged, and inhaled. "OK mom.... now you can criticize!" said Sora, with a sarcastic tone. Her mother smirked, and turned around, to turn down the boiling pots. "Sora.... which one do you want to wear?" Sora's face changed into one of extreme surprise. "You mean, you like them both?" Sora's mother just laughed. "I may have a few details here and there about them.... but ultimately, I leave it to you" Sora wheeled around, and went back to her room. Meanwhile, Sora's mother rolled her eyes, and sighed. She finished the meal, and put it on the table. "SORA! Supper!" Sora ran out, in the clothes she was shopping in. She sat down, and began to eat. Her mother started up the conversation. "So.... which one did you chose?" she said, almost giddy. Sora laughed with her mouth full, and she sprayed a bit. "Oh god!" she said, embarrassed. Her mother just laughed, and grabbed some paper towel. Sora began to clean up the ... mess..... and her mother started back up. "What was so funny?" she said, inquisitively. Sora looked up at her, and finished the cleaning job. "Well... you almost sounded like Mimi there.... you seemed giddy..." she said, laughing. "I'm just wondering...." she replied. "Well..... I'm going with the Blue one. I love them both, but in that other one, I felt like Vanna White or something..... like I was on display...." she shrugged, and they finished their meal..... with an odd feeling of anticipation in the air.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tai walked into his house, fearing the worst. "Hi Tai!" he heard his mother call out. Tai sighed, as he felt strike one go across the plate. His mom was home... and dinner time meant the likely hood of a home made meal was high. She walked over and grabbed his jacket, before he threw it on the floor. "Tai, I want you to try something! I heard it was good.... try it!" Tai's eyes went wide. There went strike 2. He hadn't said anything yet, and his mom was already wanting him to try something. Tai closed his eyes, and tried hard not to smell, when she handed him a box. "These TV diners are supposed to be pretty good... try them!" Tai opened his eyes, and saw the TV diner. HOMERUN!!!!!   
  
Tai gobbled down the TV dinner at record speed. He sauntered over to the living room, and turned on the TV. His mother peered in as Tai flipped through countless sports programs, and comedy sitcoms. She almost fell over when he stopped on a channel shoeing ball room dancing. She was even more amazed at the fact Tai was taking mental notes. She could tell when he did, because his lips moved, and he closed his eyes as he did it. She almost could have started laughing, as Tai had such a serious face as he watched. She was very intrigued, and walked into the living room, drying a plate. "So Tai.... why are you watching this?" Tai shrugged. "I dunno.... seems to speak to me. You know I dance badly... maybe I can learn something... heh." he said, with a stout laugh. His mother wondered exactly what his real motives were, but knew that if she were to ask, it would only bother Tai.... so she decided to leave him to his dance program. "Hmm.... it's not as hard as I thought. I mean, all he does is really sway to the general off-beat of the music... then switches to the beat with some flare of dance moves. Still.... to get this down in three days will not be easy. *sigh* And also trying to do this with mom and Kari in the house will be embarrassing.... almost too embarrassing." thought Tai, with the most angry sigh his mother ever heard. She took a peek out, and said "Tai? You alright?" Tai shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the future..." She decided to leave it at that, and leave Tai to his thoughts.   
  
Tai watched for another 20 minutes.... and was so bored, he decided to switch to a better program. He stopped at Seinfeld.... because he loved that show. He believed as well... that Sora and himself are alot like Jerry and Elaine. They have much caring for each other, but they always fight. Tai always chuckled at it. They never did breach the gap, like Sora and himself. Although, he also loved Kramer. So odd.... yet sometimes, makes the most sense out of all of them on the show. Thinking of Sora again, his mid re-adjusted to the task at hand, but of course, after the show was over.  
  
Tai turned the TV off, and went to his room. He flopped onto the bed, and began to think to himself. "OK... we have Mimi.. and the music. What else should I do? Oh, and the dancing of course...but what for dinner? And what of mom?" Tai decided to figure out the one problem right away. He walked back out, and walked up to his mom. "Hey mom, what are you doing Sunday night?" She thought for a second, then her eyes beamed with intelligence.... meaning she remembered. "That is my first day of Grave-Yard work... I hope you'll be alright for supper....." Tai smiled, seeing the biggest problem is gone. "Uhm, yeah, I can manage mom. Just have a good day... I suppose actually, have a nice night at work" She laughed for a moment, and Tai swiftly returned to his room.  
  
"Well, one problem gone. Of course, Kari might cause problems in the way of spying, but I don't know of a way to dump her off.... so I'll have to make due. Besides, she could" Tai's thoughts were broken with a knock at his door. "Yeah, it's open!" said Tai, non-caring. Kari walked in, and closed the door slowly. She had some goofy smile type look on her face. "Whatta you want?" said Tai, getting up. Kari ran over and gave him a little hug. Tai was rather surprised. "Uhm.. what was that for Kari?" Kari smiled, and sighed. "Oh, just because TK told me what happened today...." Tai should have guessed. TK always tells Kari everything. Tai sighed, and flopped back onto the bed, and Kari sat on the end. "What are you planning for supper?" said Kari, waving a hand in front of Tai's face. Tai grabbed the hand, and moved it out of the way of his ceiling fan. "I dunno yet... just thinking of it. And, where to put his stuff... so she can't see it's here. Supper actually isn't the biggest of my worries......" he said, with a shrug. Kari laughed, and Tai got up. "What's so funny?" Kari stopped, and saw that Tai was serious. "Heh.... well, the supper is very important. It leads the rest of the date to disaster or success. Believe me, I know...." said Kari, trailing off. Tai decided not to ask her what she meant about her knowing, but did take her advice as she walked out of the room. She laughed again, and with saying this, she left the room. "Tai.... you have a way with relationships. You are one of them lucky guys who gets it.... so with a little help here and there.... this will be a long time relationship. Don't be afraid to have some help, alright?" Tai nodded, and flopped back onto the bed.  
  
"Supper eh? Well.... I wonder if I should order something in.... that way, I know I wouldn't give her food poisoning or anything. Then again, that is rather impersonal and you never know what you are really getting. They could spit in it for all I know.... and while I may not even know..... having that in the back of my mind will just make me lose my mind. I suppose then I'm just going to have to make it myself.... I hope I do everything right. Now.... just what should I make? I suppose I should make something expensive.... but then again, that would seem like I'm trying to buy her off. No..... I just don't know...." sighed Tai angrily. He continued to think of that night until the late hours of the night, when he smirked slightly. "Alright, I think I have it all figured out. Put the stuff in mom's room, either shovel off Kari with TK, or have her stick around, spying on me. Doesn't really matter, she wouldn't screw around with us. Now, about supper....." Tai stopped, and just smiled.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sora threw herself on her bed with such delight, it would seem as if she won the lottery. She smiled as she grabbed her dress and put it back on. "WOW SORA! YOU ARE SOOOOO HOT IN THAT!" she said, in a masculine voice. She just laughed. "I doubt Tai would say that... although, I'm SURE he'll be thinking that. I got all the right moves for this. But..... I don't think I'll be able to stay more than midnight.... mom will worry. Oh well..... 4 hours with Tai.... can't think of a better way to spend a Sunday night. And, with Monday off..... maybe I can coax mom to let me out for awhile longer. I hope Tai will like my present.... but I still need to wrap it......"  
  
She pulled a photo-album from underneath her bed, and flipped through the pages. She stopped at one, a picture of Sora and Tai, both 9. Tai was kissing Sora on the cheek, for her birthday. She laughed, and pulled the picture out of the album. "And to think... that was our first kiss. Although, at the time, I wanted a new soccer ball.... he gave me that for a present.... although, I know it was just because he didn't have the money for the ball. He even apologized after it.... saying he really wanted to give me the ball. I didn't even care what he said.... I just got mad at him. I suppose a lot has changed since then. I'd be even more happy with just a kiss.... or, maybe a bit more..." she thought, chuckling. She flipped through a few more pages, until she found a picture of them in the dark of the night. She sighed, and began to reminisce.  
  
******************************FLASHBACK******************************  
  
Tai ran up behind Sora, and covered her eyes. "Can you guess who it is?" he said, coy smile on his face. Sora laughed, "Of course, it has to be Tai!" She turned around, and indeed, it was Tai. He laughed, and sat beside her. "I told ya I'd get here in time Sora!" he said, excitedly. She laughed. "Well, it would have been your loss if you missed the fire works...." she trailed off, looking at the sky. The night sky was lightened by a few twinkling stars, and a half crescent moon. It was a gorgeous night, for a 4th of July Celebration.   
  
Sora and Tai both suddenly jerked their heads up as the first explosions were heard overhead. The sky turned a lovely orange, as it exploded into a star, and slowly glittered as it fell out of view. Sora and Tai smiled, as they heard another one shoot off.... and they waited for a moment, and giggled in delight as the thing exploded in a mix of blue and white, and slowly disappeared from view. Next came a series of fountain like fire-works, in all the colours of the rainbow. They were so beautiful, they seemed to dance between the stars, and clash with the moon! In awe, the two kids would not take their eyes away from the night sky.   
  
As the lights cascaded downwards, and the fireworks began to slow, both squealed of how great the fireworks were. "Wow, that was GREAT!" shouted Tai, loud enough to wake the neighbours. Sora shouted back at him. "YEAH! They were so SPECIAL!" Tai laughed, and looked at Sora. "They aren't as special as you are Sora...." he said, totally straight and unwavering. It couldn't be seen, but she blushed. "Thanks Tai... I think you are too!" she said, the same unwavering voice. Tai put his arm around her. "Well.... that means we are supposed ta like, kiss or something, I think...." he said, scratching his head. Sora kinda backed away, and shook her head. "Well.... at least that's what mom and dad say is kissing is about. Showing to that person that you think they are special! I suppose we have to then...." he said, moving back to her. She wondered about it for a moment, and shrugged. "I don't really know.... but hey, I'm sure your mom and dad wouldn't lie about that... SURE!" she said, turning to Tai. As they inched closer to each other's lips, a flash blinded them. Sure enough, there was Sora's mother laughing, holding onto her camera. "MOM!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sora yelled angrily. Sora's mom just ran away, laughing. Tai and Sora both sighed, and looked up and watched the rest of the fireworks.  
  
************************END FLASHBACK******************************  
  
Sora chuckled to herself at the simple statement made by Tai. "To show someone that they are special......" she said, her head hitting the pillow. I wish it were that easy now. When your a child, everything is so black and white. Society changes all of that as soon as you are like 14 or 15. Now, you have to talk about sex, emotions, jealousy, other people butting in.... I just wish it would all leave us alone, and let us live in our quiet little shell. But that can't ever happen....... so it will be us who have to adapt to the pressure. She began to tire, and with a noiseless sigh, she feel asleep.   
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : Sorry this took so long to make... for anyone who actually reads these. I hit some writers block, and school started, and the site has been off and on for almost the entire summer.... I'll try and get my chapters out a little faster.  



End file.
